


You and I

by Mizuo



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B doesn't know how to romance, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Other, Reader is gay af for 2B, Reader-Insert, Romance, other characters are going to show up and warnings are probably going to change, we know the angst train is gonna hit more and more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuo/pseuds/Mizuo
Summary: I can't keep my eyes off of you...[2B/Reader]





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on Ao3! I have no idea what I'm doing, and that is probably going to continue as I get used to writing. I wrote this for a friend, and gonna keep adding more chapters. There will be angst. There will be cute loving moments. There will be more angst because I love my friend, but my love is evil, and I'm terrible. Anyway, on with the 2B romance!
> 
> Context: This scene takes place just after 2B and 9S reunite on the Bunker after their mission together.

“2B! Thank goodness, you’re back!”

Overjoyed, you run toward her, your footsteps echoing throughout the hall. 2B’s stiff form seemed to jolt, whether from her name being called or surprise you do not know, but when she turned to face you she showed her usual stoic expression. 

“I-I heard about the mission... are you alright? How much do you remember?” you asked once in front of her, hand on your chest as you caught your breath. 2B nodded, her silky white hair falling forward with her actions. 

“Yes, I’m fine. My memories are intact. There is no need for concern.”

Despite her lovely voice affirming she was fine, you couldn’t help but frown at her last statement. ‘No need for concern’... there was indeed need for concern. Her previous body was destroyed, and you had no information on her state of health. Her new body looked the same as her former one, but what of her emotions, her mind? Furthermore, 2B was precious to you. You were uncertain what to call these feelings for her, but regardless, you cared for her a great deal. 

Even under these worrying circumstances, being close to her made you feel butterflies. Standing alone together in the pristine hallways of the bunker, the stars outside twinkling and shining as wonderfully as the light on 2B’s soft hair... it set a scene much like one from a fairy tale or love story. What would it be like, you wondered, if you could hold her hand and gaze at the stars outside with her? Your fingers intertwined, her thumb brushing on your skin, her eyepatch gone and her eyes looking into yours...

“Are _you_ alright? You seem to in a daze...”

2B’s question brought you out of your reverie, and you shook your head.

“Y-yeah! Nothing to worry about, just got... lost in my thoughts for a moment, that’s all!”

You felt your cheeks heat up, embarrassed from losing yourself in such a daydream (especially when the one you’re thinking of is right in front of you), and laughed in an attempt to cover up your unusual behavior. Unfortunately, 2B did not seem to be convinced it was something to brush off. To anyone else, 2B looked the same as always. The calm and cool Battle model whose mind was never shaken, her concentration unwavering as she completed her missions. But, from admiring her and watching her, you could tell from little quirks you noticed that she wasn’t happy with your response. 

“Is that really all? Your memory bank hasn’t been damaged, has it? Your data is up-to-date in the bunker, isn’t it?”

The soothing voice 2B usually had was now tinted with a slight edge. As if simply staring at you would give her an answer, 2B stood in front of you, a slight frown on her face. The hand at her side that opened once you began talking to her was now closed yet again, a fist conveying her unease. In daydreams similar to before, you had imagined other scenarios with 2B. For her to show care for you was something you desired in those thoughts, and though you were happy 2B felt concern for your health, there was... something desperate in her questions. As if whatever had happened on her mission affected her in some way.

“2B...?”

“...Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

‘I’ll see you later’ 2B mumbled, then passed by you, the sound of her heels resounding throughout the hallway as she left. The time you intended to spend with 2B in leisure somehow turned into a moment that left you alone and confused, the emptiness of the hall emphasized with the sadness you felt in your heart. You could only stand there, thinking of 2B and wondering what had occured for her to act this way. 

The stars outside twinkle and shine, but no one turns to see...


End file.
